Double 0 Heaven
by peacegirl597
Summary: Bella Swan is rushed into witness protection program. Someone is after her. By posing as secret agent Edward Cullen's wife, can she escape them and her terrible past? Of course, having to kiss the gorgeous agent might become a problem when he's not supposed to be getting attached to her... will he get fired for mixing his feeling with his work? Of course not! I'm the writer! AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay…. My new story... um just read and find out **_

_**Double O heaven**_

_**How it all began...**_

"Isabella Swan," I heard him call. Bella. My name was _Bella._ I didn't want to go up. It was like my feet were glued- no, nailed- to the hard floor. I wanted to leave. "Ms. Swan." He said again, almost irritably, "We are calling you up to the stand." My lawyer continued to announce. The jury whispered questionably to each other, murmurs of confusion. But I couldn't move. It was _my_ case for god's sake. I was the accuser in this situation, the one who brought it to court, so why couldn't I move? I knew I was going to win this case if I just told the truth… but I could feel them watching me. I could feel them waiting for me, daring to tell, planning what to do to me if I did. What if they killed me too? They got pretty damn close to it last time. They had done it before, and they would do it again. They were scum.

"Ms. Swan, this is your case, might I add, and we would like to question you. Refusing to go up will force us to forfeit the case in the suspects favor."

I cautiously stood up. I made my way silently to the front of the room. Sitting down behind the stand, I avoided everyone's eyes. I was afraid of meeting one of theirs. Especially his. I swallowed hard and looked up at the lawyer. He raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'are you ready for this?' I wasn't sure if I was or not. He knew it too. They all did.

"Ms. Swan," he started, "You said earlier that this man," He pointed across the courtroom to _him_, "Is responsible for the death of your father, Charles Swan."

"Charlie." I immediately corrected him, out of habit. Everybody looked at me funny, even the judge. "Sorry…" I mumbled into the mike.

How did I get here? Only a few weeks ago, I had a loving father and a boyfriend and a career. My life was made. Now, just days later, I was answering questions about my father's murder in a courthouse. Not to mention that the accusations were against my boyfriend himself. Well, mostly his father, but he certainly helped enough. As for my career, I was fired from my job. It wasn't high paying by any means, but it got me through. Now I had nothing. All because my boss thought I was crazy. But they really did kill him. I didn't make it up. I just didn't.

"But you confirm that you witnessed the murder first-hand?" The man in all of his blue-suited glory asked, snapping me back to present-day reality.

"Yes, that is correct." I spoke, articulating precisely into the microphone.

"How did you say they killed him?" He paced across the tiled floor.

"A gunshot." I whispered sadly. I knew it. "And a knife." I added, thinking back unwillingly to last week.

"Do you know about when you two were attacked?" He asked.

"Not really. Around six? I was in the process of making dinner… that's really all I remember."

"And you were attacked also?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind telling us how you were attacked?"

"A knife." I choked out.

"Is that all?" This was it. How I was to win he case. Only a few simple words and they would be locked up forever. But my mouth wouldn't form the right way to say them. My mouth went dry and my tongue felt like sandpaper in my mouth.

"N-no." I stuttered a bit. I just couldn't say it. Not in front of all of these people, these… strangers.

"How else were you condemned?"

"Rape." I barely whispered. I was too far away from the mike.

"What was that?" He asked again.

"Rape." I said again, tears forming in my eyes.

"They killed him and then raped me. They hurt me. You can't let them get away with that!" I started crying.

"Them?" The lawyer questioned, "Who else? You only accused Billy Black of murder. Was there someone else in on it that you didn't file into the police?"

I wanted to tell them about how Jacob, his son and my now ex-boyfriend, had helped. I wanted to scream that Jake was the one with the knife…. The one who tried to kill me too. But he caought my eye, in the back of the room, a sick smile across his face.

'you tell, and I'll get you again.' He mouthed. I shivered.

"No… I mean yes… Billy was the only one, I got carried away." I mumbled.

"You're sure?" The lawyer gave me one last out.

"Yes." I sighed, tears in my eyes. I couldn't risk it if he got off… if he came after me again.

"No more questions." He concluded. I stepped off the stand. Five minutes after sitting back down in my seat my phone vibrated.

_One new message: Jacob Black_

_ Thanks, I owe you one, Bells._

I gulped and looked back… 'Love you.' He mouthed sarcastically.

'Go to hell.' I mouthed back seething.

Another text:

_Will do, thanks for the advice. _And I watched as Jacob Black, the murderer and rapist, got up and walked out of the courthouse Scott-free. I hated him. The only thing worse was his father himself.

Billy was arrested later that day. In a way, so was I. No ,I wasn't put behind bars, but I was taken away. They came into my house at one.

"You have one minute to pack," They told me, "Pack lightly. You won't be coming back."

I was terrified. Who were these people, who just came bursting in here, demanding me to leave?

"What?" I exclaimed. That was when they showed me their badges.

"Agent Cooper and Agent Kelly." One of the two men in suits muttered, "Now pack. This is for your own safety." Needless to say, I listened to them.

I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed a large duffel bag. I threw in my favorite top, dress, a pair of jeans, sweats, sneakers and then I just started randomly throwing in clothing after I had my favorites in there. I put in my toothbrush, my favorite perfume and my makeup bag. Then I made my way over to the bookcase. It was too hard to choose just a few in such a small amount of time. I ended up with _Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliette, To Kill a Mockingbird _and, _The Great Gatsby. _All classics and all of my favorites. After that, I just kind of starting throwing random things into the bag, to fill it up as much as I could. I mean, they said I wasn't coming back. I just had to deal with that.

"We've spotted something along the perimeter!" One of them shouted.

"We have to go! Move, move, move!" He the other yelled at me, rushing me out of my own home. I was hurried into a large black car and driven at full speed away from my home. I was confused and scared and just about ready to hurt somebody.

"Have you been harmed?" The driver asked hastily.

"What's going on?" I panicked

"Answer me." He demanded.

"Then you answer me!" I snapped.

"We're the CIA." He stated.

"Really? I had no idea." I said sarcastically, "I _meant_ why the hell are you taking me away!"

"You were being tracked."

"By…?"

"Well, we aren't so sure. We found the area of plans to your death along with notes and evidence suggesting stalking and possible threats to your safety. Based on the court's decision earlier this afternoon, we've decided to put you under witness protection. No more questions."

"But-"

"I said no more questions." I man grumbled. I shut myself up. No need arguing with a CIA agent who no doubt had a gun in handy at all times.

When the van stopped, I was ordered to get out immediately. I emerged from the tinted car to find myself at a plane's takeoff strip. There was a large jet in front of me, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Get in!" I heard yet another order.

I sprinted up the railway up to the entrance of the plane. It was humongous. I set the duffel down. Then I sat myself down, yet another command given to me. I sat quietly, listening awkwardly to the aircraft's MUSAK tunes. I could hear arguing from down the hall as the plane took off. I was wound up and ready to cry the second I saw another human being.

"Please, just give me this case! I need it!"

"Agent Cullen-"

"I haven't been on one since October. I know you don't want me attached after what happened last time. I promise you I won't be attached this time."

"What happened last time wasn't your fault and you know it. I'm afraid if I let you on this, it will only feed your guilt."

"Please, boss. I need to work for my money. I need to take this case!"

There was a silence filling the air, awkward even to me, though the conversation was happening just beyond the doors across from me.

"Alright." I heard him sigh. "You've got the case. You're a talented Agent young man. No one better for the case. I just don't want you to go back to where you were a while back. You may be an employee of sorts, but you're also a friend."

"I understand sir." The man, Agent Cullen I think, agreed.

The doors opened to reveal a tall, lean, fit man with tasseled bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. I'm Agent Edward Cullen. Your husband."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Double O heaven**_

_**The proposal**_

"What?" I asked, shocked. I was _not_ married.

"Okay, okay, maybe I shouldn't have said it like that… What I meant was, I will be posing as your husband for a certain amount of time as part of the procedure." His smile took me away… And his eyes! All I could see was deep emerald pools of green. Gorgeous shades of turquois and emerald to create the perfect blend to match his bronze hair.

"Uhm… okay? " to be honest I wasn't really sure what his explanation had been, I was too distracted by , well, him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." He murmured sincerely.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks I guess." I muttered, unsure how to reply in a situation like this. I mean I was going to miss my home, but I never had any super close friends back home and my only family was Charlie… I cringed suddenly, remembering the incident. It hurt to even think about sometimes.

Especially so far away from the only place I felt safe. My home. My life. Charlie, he was gone too. And so was my favorite store. And so were my belongings that I couldn't grab in time. My job was gone and my _name. _They were going to take away my own _name._ My stomach did flip-flops. They hadn't only taken away my life, but they were adding in lies to replace the holes. Lies. I was never married. My last name is not Cullen. I have never met this man before me who was supposed to play a role as my other half. The one I was supposed to spend the rest o my life with. And what if I had to? What if the 'threats' the agents were talking about never went away? I could never date or have a relationship since I was supposed to be married. I wouldn't be able to go out with friends without me beloved 'husband' listening in. Why was I sentenced to life like a prisoner when I was the victim? I'd rather die. I'd rather go right back home and take my chances. I don't care if he raped me. The worst thing Jacob Black could do to me is kill me. He'd already taken my family. He'd already taken me from my own home, in a way. That old house that I grew up in was the only thing left after that night. The only thing. And now I had nothing at all.

Before I knew it, I was crying. It all snuck up on me, crashing into me like a tidal wave, crushing me with reality. I felt the plane lift off, only adding to my sickened stomach. I just wanted to go _home._ But where exactly was home? They say 'Home is where the Heart is.' My house didn't hold any meaning. The only thing keeping me there was Charlie. I was homeless. I was family-less. Most of all, I was missing my happiness. As I sobbed into the seat of the private jet, I felt weight on the other end of the booth. The handsome agent had sat down next to me, attempting to calm me down. He was almost as frantic as I was, not handling tears very well. Thinking about him only made me cry harder, causing him to cringe against me. He held me softly. I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him. I never cried. But when I did, it was like World War III was about to break out. It felt like it was going to, anyways.

"Shh Isabella, calm down… It's okay… I know it's hard, you just need to breath."

Great, he probably thought I was some over-emotional nut-case. I felt ridiculous. That was my only motive to stop crying but it worked. I thought of how much of a loser I would become to him each second I bawled… and it made me stop. I did _not_ want him to hate me. God knows how long we'd have to live together. I'm not really sure I minded that part of his mission… I idly wondered if I had to kiss him, but then mentally kicked myself for thinking such childish things. He was and agent… MY agent who was hired to protect me. Not love me. Not that my past romance had worked out… I shuddered.

"B-Bella." I chocked, while attempting to stop my flow of tears.

"What?"

"My name is Bella. Not Isabella."

He laughed. Was that good or bad? What was he laughing at me?

"Bella," He sighed, "Of course, Sorry." He continued to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, sitting up from his grasp on me.

"Nothing… it's just that you stopped crying just to correct me."

_ 'Actually, I stopped because I didn't want you to think I was an insane blubbering idiot, but your version works too.'_ I thought.

"Uh, yeah…" Was my real reply.

"You know, this is going to be a long plane ride and an even longertime being 'married' to me… you need to learn to be more comfortable around me. I'm human too, you know." He flashed a heart-melting crooked smile that made my hear pound.

"O-okay.."

He just laughed some more. I laughed with him awkwardly so I wouldn't seem so left out and confused as I truly was. It was like he'd turned my brains to mush. Normally, I could talk to anybody in the world and make decent conversations. I could type essays in minutes and get A+'s. I could have a long scholarly talk with a professor or write speeches and recite them in front of a crowd easily. But I could barely utter a word to this man.

"So, Bella…" He started, "Since you're my wife, I think I need to know a little bit more about you."

"Okay… But I need to know something about you first."

Ah, there was the some-what confident yet reserved Bella I knew… she must've been hiding under his enormous muscles…

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen, born in Chicago. I'm an Agent for witness protection, but people think I'm a doctor. Your turn." He smiled.

"I'm Bella Cullen… Born in Phoenix. I was a, um, librarian… currently unemployed since I'm incapable to go to work from now on… "

"a little young for a librarian, huh?"

"I like books!" I shrugged.

"What's your favorite, then?" He asked.

"_Wuthering Heights." _I smiled, and he made a face.

"I'm all for classics but that one… ugh. I think they should have at least one redeeming quality." He admitted.

"I think that's the point," I argued, "Their love _is _their only redeeming quality."

It was silent for a moment while he pondered this theory of mine.

"Yes… I suppose you're right." He said after a short while. I grinned in satisfaction.

"What's _your_ favorite book?" I asked

"don't laugh.." He blushed a rosy pink, causing my blush to trigger also, "But it's_ Romeo and Juliette." _

"Huh." I huffed.  
"What?" He asked, raising his hands in the air innocently.

"I just never took you as a romantic…"

"Oh, I can be very romantic." He straightened up.

"Oh yeah?" I laughed

"Speaking of which, we need to get our story straight." His voice changed to friendly and happy to more serious and professional. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde all over again, only without the poisons. I felt my face drop a little.

"Yeah, that would be good." I sighed lamely.

"So… how did we meet?" He asked. My head snapped up.

"Who's going to ask us that?"

"Well my sister is quite-" I cut him off.

"Your sister? I thought we were going to some little rainy town with a ridiculously low population…"

"Yeah, well that little rainy town is my hometown, the place I grew up before I moved to Chicago to become a doctor."

"Wait, you're a doctor too? I thought that was a cover story…" I was beyond confused.

"I went to medical school, and was a doctor in training for two year and even graduated… but the career didn't last long because I soon discovered this job which was far more interesting."

"Oh." Was my awesomely awkward response.

"Like I was saying… How did we meet?"

"At the library?" I asked, "I could've helped you pick out a book or something…"

"No, too typical…you soon learn that I like things really romantic. You will have the dream husband for a while. Boy are you gunna miss me when this mission's over. I'll be to blame for your high expectation in men when you start to date again." He joked.

"I got it!" His head snapped up after a moment of thinking. "I was working the late shift in the hospital and you were rushed into the ER… You hit your head on the corner of the table and had to get six stitches above your left eye," he pointed to the small scar I had there from when I was fifteen and I, well, hit my head on the corner of a table, coincidentally. "So that will be the perfect alibi. You had a minor concussion and were kind of out of it… You told me I was 'pretty' while I had you on pain medication, which led to our first date." I just gaped at him. I couldn't believe he'd painted such a picture in his mind and my own after just a few minutes. I almost believed it myself.

"You like it?" He asked

"Uh, yeah, that'll work." I didn't want to gush over it, thinking he might find that weird or something. But on the inside, boy way I gushing. Oggled, even.

So what if I had a bit of a crush on him?

I might as well enjoy it, I mean it _was_ MY husband right? Well, fake one at least.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Double 0 heaven**_

_**If there's a ring on my finger…**_

We'd been talking for four hours straight. And it was amazing. I never had many friends, but he certainly outshined them all. Was he considered a friend? It didn't matter. I didn't even feel like I was babbling. Well, maybe a little… but that didn't matter either. He seemed to like me back, as a friend.

"What could've been our first date?" He mused, thinking once again about our cover stories that his family or friends were bound to ask.

"Well, how about… this?"

"Oh yeah that'll go over well. 'Yeah mom, well she was being tracked so we got on a plane… did I mention I'm a secret agent? We totally connected up there.'" He laughed sarcastically

"No, stupid. I was talking about what if we sat next to each other on a trip somewhere and exchanged phone numbers… After a long meaningful conversation of course." I winked playfully.

"That might just work…" He deliberated, "Maybe we were visiting the same place and happened to get coffee there together."

I smiled, "What place were we going to?"

"Paris, of course. Only the best for my future wife."

"Oh, really? And how long were we in Paris?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Just long enough for it to be acceptable to rent a hotel room together." He winked. Blood red blush warmed my cheeks and I looked down, smiling at the thought. He was killing me.

"I-I um… okay?"

"Relax, I was kidding Bella." He chuckled. I laughed nervously along.

"So, what's your favorite color?" He asked, smoothing over my awkwardness.

"Um, it changes from day to day."

"Okay, what's your favorite color today, then?"

"Brown."

"Brown?"

"Brown in nice. I like brown. It's warm, reminds me of home." I smiled.

"That's… really deep." He replied

"So what's yours?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your favorite color?" I repeated.

"I'm the agent here, I'll ask the questions." He said only half-jokingly.

"Well if you don't tell me, I'll stop answering."

"Fine. I'd say brown too." He mumbled. I was confused. Wasn't he just judging me two seconds ago about me color choices, and now he was agreeing?

"Why?"

He stayed silent.

"Heeeelllooooo, earth to Edward!" I shouted.

"Um… I just really like it. That's all."

Well that was weird.

"Okay then… if you could have any pet, what would it be and why?" I changed the subject.

By the end of that hour, he knew my favorite flower, the fact that my parents were divorced, my middle name, My favorite ice cream flavor, and the name of my ballet recital in the first grade for Mrs. Valarie's class, which he ordered me to perform after we landed.

"What's your favorite gemstone?" He asked at one point.

"Emerald." I blurted out, way too quickly, and blushed.

""Okay, why are you blushing?" He laughed, waiting for another story like we'd been sharing all day.

"It's nothing." I grumbled.

"Let me guess, some kid gave you an emerald or something years and years ago that led to something disasturous." Yeah, I'd told him about my many embarrassing moments that were very similar to that.

"Um ,no, not really."

"You can tell me, you know." He smiled.

"Um, well, it's kindofthecolorofyoureyes." I said quickly.

"My eyes? He laughed. "Well, don't you know why I love brown so much?" He smiled, causing me to blush more. He liked my eyes.

We laughed and talked some more, trying to ignore what just happened. I really shoudn't be falling for him. He was here to protect my life, not date me.

"Here, I forgot to give you this," He said, unfolding a manila envelope. Inside were two rings.

I was about to grab mine, when he stopped me.

"This might be fake, but I want your first wedding ring to mean something."

He got down on one knee.

"Bells, you don't really have a choice, but will you be my fake wife so I can protect you?"

"Yes!" I joked around, we were only pretending but the moment seemed almost real.

He slid the ring on my finger. I was now Isabella Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Double 0 heaven**_

_**Okayyyyyy! So, This chapter is… interesting…**_

Stepping off the plane, it hit me. My life was over. The weird thing was, I didn't have any remorse about it now. I mean, yeah, I hated dropping off of the face of the earth, but now I could start over. I could pretend those last few years never even happened. I could tell myself I'd never met Jacob, That I'd gotten on a plane and met a handsome stranger and got married. This probably wouldn't be over for years… why not make it my reality? I'd never witnessed murder or been beaten. I'd never gotten involved with a killed and his son. I was never raped. It was all a bad dream.

Only, I knew it was real. I knew it was probably a bad thing to do, to make up an alternate reality. I would probably go crazy and start to believe it to the point where if someone told me the truth I'd think they were joking around, using some sick twisted humor on me. It just wasn't healthy .I couldn't pretend… but I could try and forget. I decided to forget why I was here. I could do that without going mentally insane, right? There was no harm in forgetting.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked me, as we seated ourselves in the Volvo waiting outside in the parking lot for us.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said.

"We'll be at the house before you know it… I don't think you want to officially move in yet, since my family will wonder how we found a house so quick anyways…"

"Why did you pick this town anyways?" I asked.

"Besides the secluded part? Well, It's my hometown. I know where everything is and what time everything opens. If someone who I don't know shows up, I know it might not be safe. People without relatives here don't normally move to a town like Forks. It's too small and there aren't many people. Not always a top choice as a place to raise a family. People don't get stationed here and have to move for work because it's population doesn't require many workers for anything. It's always rainy, so people avoid coming here for vacation. Unless you know someone who lives here, you married into a family that does, or you're moving back home after going away like I did, nobody comes to Forks Washington."

"Oh," I said lamely.

We pulled into the driveway.

"It's a nice house," I smiled.

"Yeah… My old friend used to live here. He moved away a little while ago and I took the place off his hands. It was like a second home here growing up."

"How long has it been since you've seen your family?" I asked.

"Almost a year." He seemed sad.

"Well thanks to my unluckiness, you get to see them all the time!" I said cheerfully, sitting down on the couch.

"There's already furniture?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had it delivered a little while ago, in case we needed it. We weren't sure if you would press charges on the Black's or not, so we had to be ready for any situation," He explained.

"Right."

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Well, I'll leave you be. Take any room you'd like upstairs, you have your own bathroom and that's about it. There's food In the cabinets and fridge if you get hungry and a TV in the next room over. Have fun."

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep, when I heard something. It was coming from the other room, a melodically sweet tone. Music. I wanted to know where it was coming from. I walked around for a bit, before finding the source. There was big bad Agent Cullen, sitting on a piano stool, pouring his heart and soul into a composition. It was beautiful.

"Wow." I whispered, causing him to jump a little.

"I thought I was alone…" He muttered sheepishly.

"No, no, Keep playing! You sound amazing!" I encouraged him. He really did sound great.

"Did you write that?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, it's pretty new… I wrote it on the plane… You fell asleep and I used the keyboard app on my phone to entertain myself…."

"You wrote _that_ using a keyboard app?" I exclaimed. He had real chords and notes blending perfectly together to make beautiful music in a few hours with a freakin keyboard iPhone app?

"Uh, yeah I guess." He muttered, still embarrassed.

"You're really talented, you know. You should've gone to Julliard for all you can do!"

"I, um, I did get in… went for a week or so before I tragically broke my hand… when the doctor was helping me out I decided on being in the medical field instead… which turned into this… but whatever. "

"Wow… Ivy League."

"Uh, yeah, wow." He stuttered.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" I asked him.

"I'm not… it's just I don't let a lot of people hear me play anymore… I never thought it was that big of a deal."

We just sat there smiling like a couple of idiots. Finally, the phone rang.

"I'd, uh, better go get that."

Wow. I mean… Wow. It was like this staticy, electric feeling pulsing in my veins… a rush, almost. Just sitting there, talking to him. Just looking at him… knowing I'd be able to look at him for a very long time. I'd wake up to him every morning. It wasn't even really on a romantic level… I just liked having someone there. Someone I knew wouldn't hurt me, who'd protect me no matter what. I liked having someone in this world I felt like I could trust. I'd never felt like that, not even growing up.

I'd never told anyone, but when I was three my mom took me and left my dad in the dust. Her new husband used to beat the hell out of me, and my mom didn't do anything about it at all. Though she never took part in it, she was too afraid of becoming the next victim and let it go on for a while. When I was fifteen, I asked to go to Charlie's house for a while so her and her husband Phil could have some alone time. Charlie's house was nice and he never beat me, but the neighborhood wasn't exactly great. There were always gangs out at night and people throwing rocks into windows… I was lucky if I didn't get shot on my way to school. I moved out the second I turned eighteen and lived by myself for a while. After Charlie was shot on a job, I'd asked him to move in with me. Big mistake. I loved my dad, but he had to be on so many medications and go to so many appointments that I had to drive him to… I didn't have the time or the money to take care of him. He was getting old, though, and I couldn't just kick him out.

Soon after that I met Jacob. He seemed great at first. Older boy, nice smile, happy personality. He was handsome and tall and very strong. The romance lasted about a month… when things turned ugly. If I thought Phil was bad, then I'd obviously never met Jacob. Jakes large muscles gave him enough strength to give me a harder, longer beating. I tried leaving him, but he always found a way to get me to come back. He threatened me, begged me, the first few times it even worked when he said he'd love me. He said if I left, he'd commit suicide, or murder, he'd hurt someone I loved, he'd stop if I didn't go, he loved me, he wanted me to be happy, he was sorry, he would come after me if I told… he did everything to get me to stay. And it worked.

It was after one particularly bad incident when I drew the line. I packed up and left. His dad got involved. He begged me to stay with his son. Billy was a crippled old man, so innocent, but I had to go. IT was when Billy threatened me with a gun I knew I had to stay. I guess that was where Jake got his charm from. I was literally like a prisoner, or an animal locked up in a cage. We'd all been living together, Charlie, Jacob and me, so I was surprised when my father didn't know about what had been going on. Jake was always sneaky when he decided to hurt me some more. He made up lies and told me if I didn't go along with them, the next time would be that much worse. Charlie figured it out when he found me as a mess of tears and blood locked up in the basement. I had scratches along my forehead and bruises all along my face and neck. They'd tied my hands up and duct tape on my mouth to shut me up. If Charlie had heart problems before, He was going into full-on cardiac arrest at that point. He called the cops, but Jake found him trying to help me up and beat him to the ground. Billy came down the ramp soon after. My father tried to attack him, but Billy brought the gun.

I had to watch my own father die.

"Bella?" Jacob looked at me, "You didn't see that happen."

"You killed him."

"No, and if you think we did and blab about it, we might lose our tempers again."

"But-"

"I said no but's!" He slapped me.

"I-I"

He hit me again hard. He was tying to take off my cloths and I was kicking and screaming, hollering for someone to help me… I couldn't push him off and the more I struggled, the angrier and merciless he became. I punched him in the back, but he didn't flich… he laughed and he… he…

"Bella?" He had growled

I yelled at him to stop

"Bella!" He kept yelling at me.

"Bella what are you doing?" What had I done.

"I'm sorry Jacob! I'm sorry I didn't make dinner and I'm sorry I tried to leave, please stop, please!"

"Bella!" I felt his arms around my sholders, shaking me.

"Bella!" his voice suddenly got lighter and less angry.

"Bella!" This wasn't Jacob it was…

"Edward?"

"What happened? You were screaming and thrashing… I found you all alone on the couch…. You were kicking and telling me I was a murderer and… and you hated me… you were sorry for not doing the things I told you to…"

"I-I'm sorry I must've dozed off… I get nightmares after long days.. I-I um… I have to go… "

"Bella," He said gently, "You called me Jacob."

"So? I-I told you. Bad dream. No big deal."

"I know Jacob. He was Billy's son, right? The one we're watching out for."

I didn't answer him.

"Bella, you need to tell me right now what he did to you." He ordered.

I gulped. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Embarrassment sucks**_

I searched my mind for possible excuses, but my mind drew up blank. I couldn't think. If I told the truth, Jake would be charged, but possibly not arrested. And if he wasn't arrested and found me… I shuddered. I didn't care if there was a CIA agent with me. I never wanted to see, hear, or be near Jake ever again, especially when he was angry.

"Nothing," I chocked out.

_He beat me_

"You are the worst liar I've ever met."

_That's because I'm lying._

"I'm not lying."

_Yes I am._

"Yes you are."

_You're right._

"No."

_Yes._

"Tell me."

_God, how I want to, Edward._

"I can't."

_But I want to. _

"Did he hurt you?"

_Yes. _

"No."

"Bella…"

I didn't answer.

"You have to tell me."

I remained a mute, staring at the dull, reddish carpet.

"Bel-"

"You have no proof and I refuse to answer that question. I decided a few days ago not to say anything about him. I'm not changing my mind now." I hissed, my head snapping up so that my eyes to meet his. What I saw in his eyes was not the frustration or anger I thought they would hold, but a heart-breaking mix of concern, sympathy, and care. He looked genuinely worried, for someone who I'd just yelled at.

"Well, if you do change your mind, I'll be here. You can trust me, Bella." He promised.

I guiltily nodded.

"I'll be downstairs," He half-whispered, cautiously leaving.

Great. Now he has to think I'm an emotional freak. I just had a whole breakdown in front of him, right after a completely peaceful, happy moment. He was probably considering divorce. Was he allowed to do that? If the cover story said I was his ex-wife on paper, he could still stick around me and pretend we were carpooling to some sort of speed dating thing… but why would an ex-husband drive his once-love to a date? That would be really weird…

Damn. Sometimes I got way too distracted. Yet another reason for him to hate me. I used to be so focused, but lately my mind had just been jumping. PTSD, maybe? Can regular people get that? I knew about soldiers who developed it. We had to write a paper on it once in high school. Post-traumatic stress disorder was common in people serving in wars, it was the psychological breakdown by blocking a traumatic memory, while preserving it perfectly in your subconscious. Basically, a recurring nightmare of an incident people experienced. It's something people never get over. You'd have to go to therapy, and there were no legitimate medications… it was dangerous to the people around you, especially when they tried to break you out of a trance. Like when Edward was calling to me, and I thought he was Jacob. If I hadn't woken up, I could've hit him like I did Jake, not that it would've hurt…

"Bella?" Edward called from downstairs.

"Yes?" I tried to keep my voice even, separating myself from my nervous assumptions about developing an incurable mental illness. Those were real turn-offs.

"Would you like some dinner? It's getting late."

"Um, yeah, one sec!"

I rushed to the bathroom like there was no tomorrow, trying to clean myself up a bit. I washed my face and applied makeup to my tired eyes, attempting to look somewhat presentable compared to the crying mess of a girl I'd been the last time he'd seen me.

When I got downstairs, a wonderful smell of rosemary and garlic filled the air from the kitchen to the staircase, all throughout the house. I sat down eagerly at the dining room table, as Edward came in with a delicious- looking plate of food.

"I made rosemary potatoes, paired with a garlic and rosemary seasoned white chicken breast, and a small mozzarella and pepperoni plate, topped with mild vinaigrette, but if you don't like vinegar, I can make one without it in two seconds flat. "

I tried not to drool on the white table cloth.

"You made this?" I asked, while digging into the dish of potatoes with a large serving spoon.

"Uh, yeah, I really like cooking."

I took in a large mouthful.

"Edward this is amazing!"

"Thanks," He laughed, "I'm glad you like it. Making dinner isn't really that big of a deal. "

"How can you be so humble about everything? I mean you're musical, exceptionally bright, with amazing culinary skills and an ambitious job… why don't you just take a second and brag? I wouldn't mind." I chuckled, but was sincerely curious what his answer would be. I also wanted to add the fact that he's gorgeous and completely hot, but that might be a little bit out of the question for the moment.

"I don't know… bragging isn't really my style. I just don't think it' that big of a deal weather or not I can do certain things. I don't want people to like me because of a talent I have. I want them to like me because of my personality, not because I can do certain things that they might be able to use for their own personal gain, you know?"

I did know. I knew exactly what he meant. Ever since I was little I'd been extremely talented in the mathematical field. My head added up numbers quickly and efficiently, making pretty much every equation you threw at me easy as pi. No, not pie, pi. I'd managed to memorize the first one hundred decimals.

3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510

5820974944592307816406286208 9986280348253421170679

8214808651328230664709384460 9550582231725359408128

4811174502841027019385211055 5964462294895493038196

4428810975665933446128475648 2337867831652712019091

4564856692346034861045432664 8213393607260249141273

7245870066063155881748815209 2096282925409171536436

7892590360011330530548820466 5213841469519415116094

3305727036575959195309218611 7381932611793105118548

0744623799627495673518857527 2489122793818301194912

9833673362440656643086021394 9463952247371907021798

6094370277053921717629317675 2384674818467669405132

0005681271452635608277857713 4275778960917363717872

1468440901224953430146549585 3710507922796892589235

4201995611212902196086403441 8159813629774771309960

5187072113499999983729780499 5105973173281609631859

5024459455346908302642522308 2533446850352619311881

7101000313783875288658753320 8381420617177669147303

5982534904287554687311595628 6388235378759375195778

1857780532171226806613001927 8766111959092164201989

3809525720106548586327886593 6153381827968230301952

0353018529689957736225994138 9124972177528347913151

5574857242454150695950829533 1168617278558890750983

8175463746493931925506040092 7701671139009848824012

8583616035637076601047101819 4295559619894676783744

9448255379774726847104047534 6462080466842590694912

9331367702898915210475216205 6966024058038150193511

2533824300355876402474964732 6391419927260426992279

6782354781636009341721641219 9245863150302861829745

5570674983850549458858692699 5690927210797509302955

3211653449872027559602364806 6549911988183479775356

6369807426542527862551818417 5746728909777727938000

8164706001614524919217321721 4772350141441973568548

1613611573525521334757418494 6843852332390739414333

4547762416862518983569485562 0992192221842725502542

5688767179049460165346680498 8627232791786085784383

8279679766814541009538837863 6095068006422512520511

7392984896084128488626945604 2419652850222106611863

0674427862203919494504712371 3786960956364371917287

4677646575739624138908658326 4599581339047802759009

9465764078951269468398352595 7098258226205224894077

2671947826848260147699090264 0136394437455305068203

4962524517493996514314298091 9065925093722169646151

5709858387410597885959772975 4989301617539284681382

6868386894277415599185592524 5953959431049972524680

8459872736446958486538367362 2262609912460805124388

4390451244136549762780797715 6914359977001296160894

4169486855584840635342207222 5828488648158456028506

0168427394522674676788952521 3852254995466672782398

6456596116354886230577456498 0355936345681743241125

1507606947945109659609402522 8879710893145669136867

2287489405601015033086179286 8092087476091782493858

9009714909675985261365549781 8931297848216829989487

2265880485756401427047755513 2379641451523746234364

5428584447952658678210511413 5473573952311342716610

2135969536231442952484937187 1101457654035902799344

0374200731057853906219838744 7808478489683321445713

8687519435064302184531910484 8100537061468067491927

8191197939952061419663428754 4406437451237181921799

9839101591956181467514269123 9748940907186494231961

5679452080951465502252316038 8193014209376213785595

6638937787083039069792077346 7221825625996615014215

0306803844773454920260541466 5925201497442850732518

6660021324340881907104863317 3464965145390579626856

1005508106658796998163574736 3840525714591028970641

4011097120628043903975951567 7157700420337869936007

2305587631763594218731251471 2053292819182618612586

7321579198414848829164470609 5752706957220917567116

7229109816909152801735067127 4858322287183520935396

5725121083579151369882091444 2100675103346711031412

6711136990865851639831501970 1651511685171437657618

3515565088490998985998238734 5528331635507647918535

8932261854896321329330898570 6420467525907091548141…

Anyways, when one of my best friends heard about my talents involving the fact that I pretty much had a photographic memory and could solve every math problem in the book, she convinced me to steal a test and cheat, giving her the answers that she might've forgotten from the answer key. It was a huge state exam worth a large percentage of our grade. I got caught getting the test from a teacher's desk and was expelled. When I talked about the girl's involvement with the plan, she denied it. She also left out the part that not only was it her idea, but she'd threatened me into stealing the answer key, when I didn't even need it. She later went on to sleep with my boyfriend during a party senior year, and run over my dog with her car right after she had gotten her license, claiming it was payback for trying to rat her out from the whole test thing, as if she'd even gotten caught! Needless to say, I didn't tell people about my math skills after that.

"You okay? You seemed a little zoned out." Edward snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah, just thinking about my… talents."

"Which would be?" He asked.

"None of your business." I winked playfully, and a bit flirtatiously.

He looked at me in an intense way. At first I thought he was pissed off, but then I saw the gleam in his eyes.

"What?" I asked inoffensively.

"Something made me think that you might have… you were talking about… sexual talent…."

I started to choke on my chicken.

"What?!" I spluttered, and he blushed.

"Okay, so not sex." He tried to laugh it off.

"Um… no." I laughed.

We sat there, laughing our asses off.

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs." I yawned, giggling a bit as we started to calm ourselves down.

"Yeah, me too…" He started to get up, but promptly sat down.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to clean up a bit." He stuttered, awkwardly.

"Here let me help…" I got up from my spot, walking to pick up his plate.

"No, let me do it." He rushed his words.

"Edward, it's fine."

"No, I insist."

"O… kay?"

I set down the plate and started to go up the stairs. I turned around to ask him a question, when he got up and I saw the source of him embarrassment. Wide-eyed, I ran upstairs, and sprinted to my bedroom. I felt a surge of power rush over me as I'd realized what I'd accidentally done. This was excellent. The perfect thing to tease him with later. I knew I wasn't the only one attracted. I mean, that had to mean he was attracted to me. Maybe he didn't think I was a freak….

I'd given Agent Cullen a boner.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My dad wanted to "fix" my computer after he accidentally basically killed it. So it's been in the shop for a while. You're about to get spammed with chapters as an apology. Oh, and I know I really need to work on the stories that I can barely update in the first place... but I think I'm going to write more. Like, a lot more fanfics because I get bored with the same story and have to switch to a different one every once and a while. Okay. I love you! I'm sorry! okay. **_

"Bella?" I heard from behind me.

"Yes?" I spun around to see agent Cullen in the doorway.

"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked, eyeing my outfit.

"You told me to wear something nice... remember? You were going to take me somewhere." I shrugged, straightening out my black chiffon skirt, nervously twirling around my necklace.

"I meant, like, a nice top with dark jeans. You can go like that but it might look a little odd."

"Where exactly are we going?" I questioned. When I asked earlier he simply told me at was a surprise.

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out." He winked and started to leave.

"Wait, should I change?" I called after him.

He looked me up and down once more before cracking a smile, "No," He told me, "You look beautiful in that dress." I blushed nervously, smiling to myself. Did he really think I looked beautiful?

It had been nearly a week since the little incident at the dinner table. I was mostly settled in, and had ordered several outfits online as well as having a few of my own clothes delivered here every once and a while. This house was slowly becoming a home... though it may have had something to do with the company that came with it.

I enjoyed to tease him. It was amazing to see him get embarrassed and even better to watch him completely flustered. Edward would start to babble, stuttering and using his hands to act out his words... Which was another thing I teased him about.

I hurried to get ready, though still wanting to look my best for wherever we were going.

"Ready?" He asked as I made my way downstairs.

"Ready." I confirmed.

We were driving down the road in no time, and I watched at the houses became few and far between. There were hardly any homes near eachother, and the road had turned dirt. We neared a row of trees and he drove casually down the winding path at top speed, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Please slow down?" I pleaded. I'm pretty sure the engine actually accelerated.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically.

"We're here!" He announced after a few more torturous minutes.

"You drive like a maniac," I complained.

"Oh, stop whining, Mrs. Swan."

"We're back to that? I thought we were on a first name basis!" I laughed.

"We are... I just don't think I should call you Bella after you insult me."

"Do you want me to go back to calling you 'Agent Cullen', then?"

There was a silence.

"Nah." He replied, losing his proper tone from a second ago. Talk about Bipolar.

"So, where exactly are we?" I questioned, looking around me. There was a breathtakingly large white house in front of us, which consisted of an amazing garden in the yard with all sorts of exotic-looking flowers and trees. There was a small metal swing set and a faded baby blue porch It looked like it came straight out of the 1950s elegance era.

"It's actually pretty amazing..." I sighed, "Looks like the perfect place for a kid to grow up." I reflected on my own childhood experiences and shuttered. This was my dream house when i was seven. Hell, this was my dream house_ now._

"Funny you say that... Because, well, this is actually where I grew up."

"Really?" I asked, exiting the car to get a better view. Trees outlined the large field-like yard neatly. Elegant vines draped up the side of the faded white siding. There was a small side-portion made of chipped-washed out brick. Chipped and worn, maybe, but beautiful all the same. It looked like a fairy tale come to life.

"You look like you've never seen a house before," He chuckled from behind me.

"Never one like this. It'old, but it can tell stories. I've been moving apartments all of my life. Never stayed long enough for the paint to chip off in the slightest."

"Really?" It was his turn to look astonished, "I lived in this old building all of my life, up until college. Trust me, it gets boring, you weren't missing out on much."

I wanted to tell him I'd missed out on a childhood, that I missed out on amazing memories and times to look back on... but i didn't. I was sick of hosting pity-parties. It was time to have fun.

"So, does anybody live here?" I asked curiously, picking myself up from my previous grim demeanor.

As if on cue, a man emerged from the house. He was big, and I mean_ big. _He was tall and muscular to the point where he was almost scary, like a criminal you see on the streets and think will beat you up for looking at you the wrong way. I almost backed up, when i saw his face. Hes soft brown eyes and curly mop of brown hair showed no sign of violence in him.

"Edward? Eddy! You're back!" He shouted excitedly, sprinting over towards us. He encased Edward into an inescapable embrace, "I missed you little brother."

"Em, can't... breathe..." He made dramatic chocking noises, and the man let go, taking a cautious step back.

"Whoops?"

"I missed you too, Emmett." Edward punched him on the shoulders playfully.

I stood a small distance away, watching them interact in amusement.

"And who's this lovely lady?" The man- Emmett, he called him- gestured to me.

"This," Edward took a step back to stand next to me, "Is my wife, Bella."

A whistle errupted from Emmett's lips.

"Eddy-boy got married? Mom and Dad are totally going to kill you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What, he didn't tell you?" Emmett as, "Eloping is on out parent's blacklist above boiling live puppies. When they find out that you guys got married without their consent or even knowledge, I mean, you didnt even invite them to the ceremony. What were you _thinking_?"

"I was thinking that I had an amazing woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, without anybody'd _permission," _Edward defended.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, It was nice to meet you, Bella. Don't worry, they won't hear anything from me. You two can break the new to them. FYI, you might want to say that you're engaged. I know when Rose and I got married, the first thing they did was check to see if we'd been anywhere near Vegas... Please tell me you didn't go to Vegas." He begged.

"What kind of a man do you think I am, Em? Of course we didn't go to Vegas!"

_Actually, we didn't go at all, _I added in my head.

"Should I go get Ali?" He asked suddenly, "She's going to flip out. It's been months since you've seen her, and she misses you... _a lot." _

"Nah... I'll surprise her. Give us a second, man?" Edward requested.

"Of course," He said, "I'll play it cool... I didn't see you. You were just a hallucination. It's the pain meds getting to my head again." He smirked.

"What did you do now?" Edward groaned.

"Nothing so bad..." Emmett winked, leaping into the house.

Once we were alone, he cleared his throat.

"That was my brother, Emmett," He said nonchalantly, "And, well, it's time for you to meet the family."

I cracked a smile. He couldn't introduce me to his mother and then get rid of me, right? Unless he just disappeared - so it seemed- back to wherever they thought he lived and told them we were divorced.

"Oh," It tried to play it cool, though I was internally screaming. His family? He wanted me to meet them? I was flattered, but I wasn't ready. I had no idea I was going to be presenting myself to his parents, otherwise, I would've worn something that didn't show so much leg... or cleavage, for that matter.

"Don't be nervous. This is all a part of the plan. You're my wife, remember? If we're going to stay here, my family has to be convinced. I picked my hometown for reasons I already explained. If we want to stay, you have to be a good actress. Now look in love." He winked.

"No problem," I grumbled. I was already infatuated by his presence. Love couldn't be so hard. It was practically plastered to my face already.

"This is good practice," He pointed out, "If they all believe it, so should everyone else. We have quite a few to impress with our acting skills."

I braced myself.

"How many relatives are we talking, here?" I cringed.

"Well, there's Emmett and Alice, mom and dad, Emmett's wife Rose, Jasper- the most serious relationship Alice has ever had- and... that's about it, unless you count our dogs Seth and Leah." He smiled.

"Dogs?" I crinkled my nose, "I'm more of a foreveralone cat-lady myself."

"Well, now you're married, not alone. Don't worry, I hate dogs too. It's Carlisle who keeps them around."

I rolled my eyes. How many times was he going to remind me of our marriage? Not that I minded the idea of our wedding so much... But I'd rather have a real one, not imaginary. Would I ever get to have a real wedding? Now wasn't the time for questions like that, I decided before I could answer my own question.

"Is there anything I should know about our situation before we go in there?"

"Only that my family... is different from others."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wanna hear somethin' funny? I hated All human Stories until I read a few! OKay well you don't care about that so... let's just continue!**_

"Ed! Edward!" I was stumbled backwards by a whir of black hair and pale skin, rushing towards Edward. "You haven't returned any of my calls, Mister!" The petite young woman scolded him, "I've texted you a million times and you never once texted me all this month! And I got an alert saying you changed your number-I get that almost every other month!" She complained, "I swear to god, that if you hadn't come home today, I would've personally flown out to god knows where and found you myself!"

_Yeah right, _I thought, _The reason his number changed is because his entire record gets wiped every other month! Good luck trying to find him!_

_"Ali," _he complained right back, "You know I can't always be checking up with you! I'm pretty busy!"

"You're still on this doctory surgeon crap? You can get a job just like that here, ya know! C'mon, I miss you big brother..."

"I miss you too, Alice. And you know? I was thinking that maybe I should stick around for a while..."

"Really?!" She exclaimed, "Why?"

That was the moment I decided to step out from behind his back. I was nervous and shy, but it was introduction time.

"Hi," I murmured shyly, "I'm Bella."

Alice raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward suspiciously.

"Is this your girlfriend? How could you not tell me you had a girlfriend! I've been waiting for this for years, Edward!"

"Oh, it gets better," I chuckled, "I'm not his girlfriend... I'm his wife."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She yelled, smacking him a few times for good measure, "How could you?! You didn't even tell me! I didn't even get to go to your wedding! You Eloped? What is wrong with you? I can't believe that you would go against mom and dad... I wasn't even invited! Why wasn't I invited, Edward? Huh?"

"Ow!" He protested, shoving her off of him slightly, "Alice! That hurt!"

"Good." She sniffed.

"Al..."

"You didn't even tell me."

Suddenly, I felt insanely guilty. His family was all going to be mad at him and it was my entire fault. Emmett sounded like the only one who would take it lightly. Alice certainly hadn't, and apparently both of his parents would be pissed to the max.

"I'm sorry," I found myself mumbling.

"Bella," He sighed, " it has nothing to do with you."

"It's my fault!" I objected.

"No it's not. It's not your fault you marred an idiot," He smiled.

"I knew what I was getting into, " I grumbled.

"Nuh-uh" He promised.

"Look Alice, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that everyone would be so upset. I mean, I just love him so much and-"

"Don't apologize."

"I'm just saying that I understand if you don't exactly like me and-"

"I like you, okay!" She laughed, "Stop mumbling out apologies! I'm mad at the idiot over here, but you seem pretty cool."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yeah you are." She retaliated, then turned back to me, "It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Alice, your new sister. don't worry- we're gunna have lots of fun together. But first you have to meet Rose... she's your other-less cool- sister and her son and did you meet Emmett? He seems kinda scary at first but he's harmless, really. Just big. Ooh! You just _have _ to meet Jazz! He's my boyfriend. Our anniversary is in a month! A whole year, can you believe it? That's about how long Edward was away. He came just in time to meet Jasper- That's his real name but I call him Jazz. It sounds cuter, right? Yeah."

Wow. This chick sure had a mouth on her, and by the look her brother was giving me, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Alice, take a breather," he chuckled, giving my poor ear a break, "I need to talk to my wife if you don't mind."

"Don't start with me," She warned, but left the room.

When we were sure she was gone, we started laughing.

"So I've met your care-free idiotic brother and your hyperactive talk-machine of a sister... who's next?"

"Wait, you aren't scared off yet?"

"Not yet." I winked.

"Well you still have my over-protective mother, my wise-beyond-his-years father who always has advice, my conceited yet oddly protective sister-in-law, her four year old son, and Alice's slightly Emo but very polite boyfriend."

"Bring it on."

We laughed some more, never once becoming serious as we joked about his family, comparing them to mine. He re-clarified the cover-story, making sure that I had it down before we went back out. Quite honestly, I was having enough fun just fooling around with him in his living room- not in the dirty way that the sentence sounded, though I wouldn't exactly mind that either- and didn't want to go back out. I wanted to meet his family and all, but i was terified at how angry they might be. I just wanted to be careless and have fun. That plan was ruined, however, when the living room door opened and a middle-aged woman with soft brown curls stepped in.

"Oh! Who are yo- Edward?" She gasped, shocked. Apparently only Emmett and Alice knew we'd come for a visit.

"Hi, mom," He grinned as she ran to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She laughed, then, realizing I was here, backed out of his embrace smiling. "And who is this lovely girl?"

"Mom," he took a deep breath, "This is Isabella, My wife."


End file.
